Safe From Danger
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Sam Uley's little sister Erica is coming home after growing up with a different pack from Europe. How will she fit in? Will she fit in?
1. Ch 1 Coming Home

**Chapter 1** - Coming Home

American Airline's flight 1346 landed in Seattle Washington. "Attention Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now in Seattle Washington, Those who are continuing on to Juno Alaska, we will be taking off in 45 minutes and those of you whose journey ends here American Airlines would like to thank you for choose our airwaves." said the flight attendant.

A 5'9" raven haired girl with dark honey colored skin, let her copper colored eyes look over the rim of her sunglasses at her surroundings...Did Washington ever change? Nope. Still the same dreary over cast rainy place it had always been. Erica Uley had been away from La Push Washington for 10 years...She'd been with her grandmother in London, Paris and then Italy. She was learning about her family's existence and job in life. Erica was no ordinary 16 year old...She was part of the Quileute Indian Tribe. They were actually the descendant of werewolves...Not actually werewolves, but shape-shifters assuming a wolf form...Not just any werewolves either...They heal quickly, have enhanced physical speed and strength, and can communicate telepathically with each other while in their wolf forms...And also hunted the Cold Ones...Also known as Vampires. It was the only thing they were allowed to kill.

The males of the wolf pack were marked with special tattoos on their right bi-cepts...the females were marked with the same tattoo but it was around their right wrists to give the appearance of bracelets. As Erica walked along the tarmac into the airport terminal she was excited to be seeing her brother...She'd missed Sam something crazy and heard he was engaged to be married to a beautiful woman named Emily Young. Sam's fiancée is the second cousin to Leah and Seth Clearwater who are also part of the Quileute tribe so shape shifting into a wolf didn't seem to scare her away easily. Sam and Leah were high school sweethearts, but while he was dating Leah, Sam imprinted on Emily when she visited and began pursuing her.

Imprinting was an involuntary process in which a werewolf finds their soul mate. Once the Imprint happens the gravitational pull to his soul mate is 50,000 times stronger and cannot be ignored. The male then has the only urge to protect their mate at all costs. They are linked physically, mentally and spiritually. Some time the males can imprint on a female as young as 2 years of age but it wouldn't involve romantic feelings, the male will be whatever the female needs him to be at each point in her life, whether it be a brother, friend, protector, or lover.

Emily has copper skin, raven black hair, and three long disfiguring scars running down the right side of her face and down her arms as the result of Sam phasing into a wolf too close to her. The left side of her face is extremely beautiful, as she was before the scars. Despite Sam phasing into a wolf and striking her, Emily seems to bear no resentment towards Sam or any other members of the pack. Sam had called Erica one night after the incident and poured his heart out. Erica told him to stay calm and if Emily really understood she'd forgive him, but he would have to be aware of where she was at all times and keep his anger in check.

After Erica got her bags from baggage claim she walked towards the front of the airport and saw a lady holding a sign that said 'Erica Uley'. Erica walked up and said, "I'm Erica...You must be Emily." Emily smiled and said, "Yea...Sam was a little busy." Erica said, "I figured as much...He's been working with the new pack huh?" Emily said, "Yea...They seem to be coming along pretty good too...If he could just get a couple of them to control their anger." Erica said, "Yea...When I started running with a pack in London...Anger seems to be the one emotion they can't keep out of the job...It's finally good to meet you...Sam would talk about you every week he would call me." Erica embraced the woman who was engaged to her older brother.

Emily welcomed the hug and said, "Sam said you were nice...and I know he's been missing you for a while now." Erica laughed and said, "I knew he was...He was calling me more often since he knew I was coming back for Harry Clearwater's funeral." The girls got in Sam's truck and Emily drove them back to the reservation on La Push.


	2. Ch 2 Erica Meets The Pack

**Chapter 2** - Erica Meets The Pack

Once they got back to Emily and Sam's place, Emily and Erica sat at the kitchen table sipping warm tea...It was quiet few minutes and Emily said, "Erica, I wanted to thank you for whatever it was that you said to Sam...You know...when he...Ummm...when he..." She slowly pointed a shaky finger at the right side of her face...The scars were there but Erica could put money on it that Sam pretended they weren't because he loved her no matter what. Erica said, "My dopey brother...Called me one night and I knew he'd been drinking cause he was angry but hadn't phased...he finally calmed down and then sat and cried over the phone with me about losing you or thinking about leaving you to keep you safe from himself...I told him it sounded like you have been the best part of his life and he was crazy to leave you and if you loved him you'd know it was an accident."

Emily said, "I don't blame Sam at all...I was to close and he always tells me when it sounds like he's getting angry to just back off or walk away and let him cool down and every morning he looks at me with regret filling his eyes...so I hope that now that you're back you can help him a little more with it...I know he's still harboring pain and I don't want him too...I love him with every part of me for so many different reasons and I don't want him to hurt about this for another second of our life." Erica said, "No worries...I'm gonna whip him into shape...Things should definitely be better with me back."

Erica touched Emily's hand and said, "Besides I think the scars give you character...They give you a great back story." Emily crinkled her nose and said, "How do you figure?" Erica said, "How many people can honestly say they fell in love and are marrying the wolf that attacked them?" Emily couldn't help as she started laughing so hard...Emily said, "I must be outside of my mind huh?" Erica said, "Hell no...If I could find the right wolf boy and knew it was that easy...I would've begged him to attack me years ago so we could get married." Emily couldn't stop laughing a few minutes later they heard a loud yelp come from the drive way letting them know Sam and the rest of the pack were home.

Erica smiled and walked outside and there was her brother and his 4 followers...Sam stopped when he saw his sister walk out onto the porch as he smiled huge and held his arms open...Erica jumped off the steps and ran to her brother as she threw her arms around his neck he picked her up and swung her around holding onto her...He was so happy his little sister was back. He stopped and placed her on her feet and said, "Erica is that really you...You did not look like this when you left 10 years ago...You had braided pigtails and braces..." Erica blushed and said, "Shut up...Oh My God...Why you gotta embarrass me in front of people." Sam smiled as he shook his head and said, "Same old Erica...These are my boys...Jared, Embry, Paul and Jacob...Guys this is my little sister Erica...She's gonna be joining us in the pack." Erica leaned over and shook hands with the foursome...Hmmm not bad looking any of them...Except Embry looked a little puny.

The one named Jacob stepped forward and said, "Why...She's a girl...Does she even phase?" Erica shot Jacob a look and said, "Faster than you wolf boy...And don't forget I work out in the mornings first Sam." Sam said, "Yes I know...I don't dare change your routine...Last time I tried that my ass almost got bit." Erica said, "What did you expect?" Jacob said, "So now only do we have to have a woman running with us, but we have to wait until she's done with her beauty sleep and work out so she can join us?" Erica said, "I get up at 4 am...I'll venture to bet you don't get up quite that early...right...wolf boy." Erica grew tired of the male chauvinist bullshit so she turned on her sneaker covered heels and walked back inside with Emily...Sam didn't miss the glare Emily gave him for Jacob trying to go alpha on Erica...Sam told Emily to expect the guys to be a little rough with her until they got used to having her around...

Erica wasn't fazed she knew they were going to be rough with her until they got used to her.

Sam said, "Jake...I know you're not used to having a woman in the pack...But this is my sister were talking about...Please try to show her some respect and don' be so rough around the edges...She's been running with a pack in London, so it would be nice if you and all the others would give her a chance...She does know what she's doing." Jake looked at the ground and said, "Sorry Sam...I just...You know how I've been lately...I've been pushing everyone around...I even forced Bella out of my life until I get a handle on this whole phasing thing." Sam said, "I know it's gonna be rough for everyone...but I seriously want all of you to try and be welcoming...Besides...She's not the only female whose joining the pack...Erica's best friend Jaci (Sounds like Jackie...Spelled Jaci) is going to be joining too...So double the women in a day..." The guys all agreed they would try their best to keep their comments to themselves or they'd find Sam's foot in their ass...Claws and all.

Unfortunately Jacob's story was a little more complicated...He was in love with his best friend Bella Swan but for some reason she was in love with a vampire named Edward Cullen...Jacob was the last of the new pack to learn what phasing was and also the last to join the pack...But fortunately for Jacob Bella's love interest Edward had pushed her out of his life in hopes of protecting her from himself and others like him...Which left her a complete mess and Jacob had been there to glue the pieces of her back together...He wanted more from their friendship but was extremely unsure how to explain it to her in words. He was hoping in time she'd understand just how he felt for her.


	3. Ch 3 Little Adrenaline Rush

**Chapter 3** - Little Adrenaline Rush

The following morning, after the girls went for their 15 mile jog, Jaci ran home for a minute to change her top…So did Erica. They usually run in their shorts and sports bras, but weren't sure if they wanted to be seen in sports bras by the guys so they both put tank tops on with their shorts. They both hair their hair pulled up in a ponytail and braided to the end to keep knots out of their long hair. Jaci's hair was to the bottom of her rib cage and layered inward. She had chocolate colored eyes and her skin was the color of caramel.

Erica walked out onto the porch and Sam said, "Where's Jaci?" Erica looked to the trees and then placed her pinkies in her mouth and whistled...A few seconds later, a whistle came back at the edge of the trees and Erica pointed behind her brother and said, "There." With a smile. As Jaci walked over Sam gave her a hug, he hadn't seen her in a while, she'd been over in London with Erica. Sam said, "Jaci, these are the other guys in the pack...Paul, Embry, Jacob and Jared." Jaci smiled seductively and then winked at Paul and said, "Nice to meet you boys."

Erica went from the top step of the porch to Sam's back and said, "So big brother what first?" Sam patted Erica's arm and said, "I think a little adrenaline rush would do us some good before we actually go hunt." Erica smirked and said, "I'm reading your mind." Jaci stomped her foot and said, "I wanna read it too." Erica jumped down off Sam's back and walked over and said, "Oh alright." And pressed the palm of her hand to Jaci's hand. Jaci giggled and said, "Oh that sounds like fun...When do we get to jump?" Sam looked at Erica and Jaci and said, "How in the world did you two figure that out?"

Erica giggled and said, "Jaci and I figured out we have telepathic abilities in human form as well as after we phase." Jaci said, "Yea...It's extremely useful on blind dates." They both started laughing as Jacob spoke up and said, "Are we going to get on with it already and stop messing around?" Jaci and Erica walked by and Erica patted Jacob on the chest and said, "Easy wolf boy...we're getting to the fun right now." Sam directed everyone to the cliff...for some cliff jumping.

As everyone was walking through the woods, the girls trailed behind the guys and Jaci said, "Have you see any better abs on a damn boy then the ones on Paul." Erica laughed and said, "How did I know you was going to say that...And don't think I missed you winking at him." Jaci said, "A blind man couldn't have missed me winking at that fine specimen...What's with you and the hater?" Referring to Jacob and his attitude. Erica shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know...He was trying to give me shit yesterday when I first got here and I put him in his place so apparently he didn't appreciate that." Jaci said, "Yea well appreciate it or not...Have you seen his bi-cepts? They look like they are going to explode." Erica said, "Well hopefully they won't, because if they do they are going to take out Paul and then who are you going to flirt with?" Jaci said, "Son of a bitch...I didn't think about that...Maybe wolf boy should lay off the steroids...I'll have a fighting chance." The girls giggled as they came into a clearing, where Sam and the others had stopped.

The girl walked over and looked down...It was definitely a long way down to the water. Jaci said, "Oh this is going to be fun." Erica said, "Hell to the yes." The girls looked at each other and bumped fists." Sam said, "Okay who wants to go first?" Embry pushed his way through and said, "Screw it, I might as well if not you guys are just going to push me like last time." Erica walked over and put her arms around Embry's shoulders and said, "Don't worry...Just take a deep breath and jump...You already know what it feels like when you hit the water...so this should just pump up your adrenaline." Embry looked down and said, "That's easy for you to say...You seem to be right at home with this crap." Erica pushed up on her toes and kissed Embry's cheek and said, "There something for good luck." Jaci walked over and kissed his other cheek and said, "And something for courage."

Embry said, "Jesus, Mary and Joseph." He took a deep breath and ran and jumped...Jaci and Erica watched as he sank through the air like a anvil in a cartoon. He hit the water and came up for a breath and the girls started yelping loud so he could hear them. Sam said, "Okay cheerleaders...Would either of you like to go next?" Jacob scoffed and said, "Probably not, they don't want to break a nail." Paul laughed and said, "Or get their hair wet." Jaci scrunched up her nose and said, "Really? We got jokes now huh?" She walked over and stood at the edge with her back to the water staring at the guys and then said, "Eat shit." As she jumped and did a back flip in the air and sailed smoothly to the water.

Erica looked over the edge and yelped at her and Jaci yelped back. Jared said, "I didn't just see that." Sam said, "Afraid so...Paul, Jacob...Got anything else you'd like to comment on?" Paul rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Nope...I feel stupid...But it's ok...I should after that." Jacob scoffed and said, "Big deal..." Erica said, "You're really not going to ease up on me are you because I'm a woman." Jacob said, "Why should I? You're part of the pack too." Erica said, "I never said I wasn't going to jump chump." Erica faced the water and flipped her body up into a handstand on the rocky edge. Sam said, "Erica...Be careful." Erica said, "Sam...You're such an old man...Stop worrying so much...I've jumped off of bigger cliffs then this in London." As she pushed off and down she went to the water.

When she came up for air Jaci said, "That was wickedly fun...We should start every morning with this." Erica laughed and said, "Yea that could be fun." The girls swam over and walked out of the water onto the beach. Jaci said, "So...Speaking of Wolf boys...Have you heard from Max since you left?" Erica looked at her and said, "No...But I'm sure it's only because he's been hunting." Erica chewed on her bottom lip and thought how in the world was she going to explain Max to Sam...She definitely had to start thinking of a way.


	4. Ch 4 Max

**Chapter 4** - Max

Later that evening, Erica was sitting on the front porch and her cell phone vibrated in her hand...She looked down and smiled at the name on the front display. She flipped it open and said, "Hello Max." Max chuckled and said, "Hello my beautiful...How was the plane ride?" Erica crossed her legs and said, "Terrible without you." Max said, "And Sam? Was he happy to see you?" Erica said, "Yes of course...10 years will do that to people...I wish you was here...You'd love La Push...It never changes but the scenery is always nice and the beaches are always beautiful." Max said, "Nothing is more beautiful then you my love."

Erica smiled warmly and said, "How was hunting?" Max said, "We got close to the Volturi...But at the last minute they snaked away from us." Erica said, "Just promise me you're being careful." Max chuckled and said, "Of course my love...You know I am...When is Harry's funeral?" Erica said, "2 days." Max said, "You know if you need me I'll come." Erica smiled softly and said, "I know...but I could never ask you to stop hunting just to come here for a couple of days...Especially if you guys got that close to the Volturi." Max said, "Well just the same if you need me all you have to do is call." Erica said, "I know...Thanks for the offer. I'm gonna let you get back cause I know you guys are hunting hard." Max said, "You know I love you right?" Erica smiled softly again and said, "I love you too." Erica flipped her phone closed the same time a voice behind her said, "Love huh?" Erica looked up at her brother and smiled coyly.

Sam sat next to his sister on the steps and said, "So do I wanna know?" Erica giggled as Sam wrapped his arm around his sister and pulled her closer to him and she accepted the loving embrace...Erica blushed a little and said, "Yea...I sort of started seeing another pack member over in London...He followed me to Paris and then Italy...His name is Maximus Sulare...And yea I did sort of fall in love with him." Sam said, "Did you guys imprint on each other?" Erica said, "Lord no...He knew eventually I'd be coming home to be in my brothers pack and I offered for him to come to, but he said he'd never fit in, in America...But we did say we were going to continue seeing each other even if it is long distance." Sam chuckled and said, "Yea...REALLY long distance. C'mon you've had a long first day let's get some dinner and sleep." Sam stood up and helped his sister stand up as they walked into the house they could already smell Emily's cooking.

The following day it started all over again with Jaci and Erica trying to outdo the guys but only because they couldn't keep their smart comments to themselves. Before Paul did any cliff diving he walked over to Jaci and said, "How about some sugar to help my courage." Jaci said, "What do you say I slap you around instead?" Paul put his hand over his heart and before he jumped he said, "Can't we do both?" Jared and Embry were laughing, Embry said, "I can't believe Erica smoked Jacob on the race up here." Jared said, "I can't believe he's taking the loss so well." Jacob growled and said, "Shoot me now." Erica walked past Jacob to the edge and said, "Don't worry wolf boy...eventually you'll be able to keep up with me." Erica ran her index finger up the bottom of his chin and Jacob pulled away and about to say something when Erica jumped over with a giggle.

Jacob's fists were balled at his sides...He was getting fed up with her..Sam walked over and said, "Don't even think about it Jake...She's my sister...I know she's got a mouth on her but you'll have to accept that in some things she's better then you...But only because she's been training longer then you...Once you get your strength and speed up you can tease her for losing to you." Jacob said, "Screw that...I'm sorry Sam...I know she's your sister and I'm ashamed to say it but I want to hit her...I've never wanted to lay my hands on a female so bad." Sam said, "Calm down man...You're really letting her get to you." Jaci giggled as she walked by and said, "Jake...I wouldn't have thought you'd let a woman get to you...Erica does that to guys in a pack to challenge them...It's kind of like a training exercise to see how they control their anger...It's effective." Jaci scrunched her nose and jumped over the cliff following Erica onto the beach again.

The two emerged laughing at Jacob not being able to take the teasing abuse from Erica. Jaci said, "I know it's funny and all...but I'd be careful of him if I were you." Erica scoffed and said, "I'm not worried about some weak member of the pack he's not as strong or fast as me or you, but if he can learn to control his anger I'd venture to say he will be ready to take over the alpha position soon as it should be and let Sam step down. Jacob is pre-ordained to be the Alpha...He's just not ready...But he will be...Even if I have to push him kicking and punching all the way." Jaci watched as Erica smirked and walked away.

As everyone walked up to Emily and Sam's a horn honked. Sam looked at the top of the drive way and a yellow cab door opened and a man about 6'4" 260 lbs of muscle with long black hair to his shoulder blades stepped out in jeans, steel toed boots and a black t-shirt stretched over his chest it looked like a second skin...His beautiful hair was pulled back at the sides to keep it out of his face. Sam said, "Erica...I think you've got a visitor." Jaci elbowed Erica as he head popped up and her face lit up with excitement. Erica smiled as she took off running and the guy swept her off her feet and spun her around. Erica touched his cheek and said, "I told you, you didn't have to come Max." Max said, "Well beautiful, I couldn't very well let you go to a funeral without an escort to help catch your tears." Max dipped his head down and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Sam chuckled and said, "I guess that's Max." Jaci laughed and said, "You guess right." All eyes were on the happy couple at the top of the hill...no one noticed the jaded brown eyes watching them.


	5. Ch 5 Harry's Funeral

**Chapter 5** - Harry's Funeral

The following morning was Harry Clearwater's funeral. Erica looked at herself in the mirror... A fit-and-flare shape dress black of course, with diamond texture pattern around the bottom and just straight ribs along the torso and arms...it went to just about Mid-thigh, and she had on her black knee high boots with the 3 inch heels. She had the sides of her pulled back but it was hanging over her right shoulder as always. Sam and Max were both in a black suit. Emily had on a Black cotton stretch ribbed tank sweater dress that hugged her curves and a matching black cardigan to go over it...Her long tan legs were accentuated by black heels..Which Sam couldn't keep his eyes off her calves...He did love her legs.

Once Jaci got to the house she was in black merino cotton turtleneck sweater dress it hugged her curves and was ruched along both sides of the dress. Plus her black knee high boots with the 2 1/2 inch heels, she pulled her long raven hair back into a low tail to keep it all out of her face. Erica applied lip gloss and pushed some tissue into her little black purse and walked out to the living room. Max stood up and said, "You look beautiful...You're giving Harry a great send off."

Max pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and then one to her lips, as he slipped his arm around her waist and they left. They met everyone else at the burial grounds on the reservation. Sam, Jared, Embry, Jacob, Paul and Charlie Swan (Police Chief of Forks; Also Bella's father) were the Paul bearers. They carried Harry's casket to the burial site and the minister did a wonderful speech about Harry.

Sue Clearwater was Harry's widow, she was standing by the coffin hoping Harry would pop out and argue with her about the kids wanting to go to public school instead of staying on the reservation. Seth and Leah Clearwater stood by their mother. Sue could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks as she leaned over and kissed the top of the casket and whispered, "I'll love you always my love...You'll be with me forever."

The funeral was the hardest on everyone who knew Harry, he was a kind and gentle man he was practically a father to everyone on the reservation not to just Leah and Seth. His memory would live on in everyone's mind...They would remember the way he used to make them laugh about how his kung-fu was strong and no one or nothing could get the jump on him. He was always up for a good laugh or go fishing or even hunting. He was the wisest man anyone knew...And it was a shame he was gone. life has its mysteries and only God could say why he wanted Harry right now. And no one would ever question God. It was just the way it was supposed to be.


	6. Ch 6 Jake & Erica Fight

**Chapter 6** - Jake & Erica Fight

The next day, Erica was standing in the drive way saying her goodbyes to Max. The night before had been extremely passion filled...They still hadn't imprinted on each other but still loved each other so much. Max tossed his bag into the cab and wrapped his muscled arms around Erica and said, "I'm going to miss you until I see you again my love." Erica smiled softly and said, "I'm going to miss you like crazy...I'll have to come see you in a couple of weeks." Max chuckled and said, "As long as we can have a repeat of last night...It would be my please my love." Erica blushed from head to toe...Max leaned down and captured her lips in one more fare well kiss. Erica held on...Not wanting the moment to end. A few minutes later and the cab pulled away as Erica stood in the drive way with her arms wrapped around herself watching the cab carry away Max.

Sam walked up and said, "So are you okay?" Erica said, "Of course...We both knew he could only stay for a day or two...The London pack is running through Italy right now trying to catch the Volturi off guard." Sam pulled his sister close and kissed the top of her head and said, "I also owe you...Emily told me what you said about her scars." Erica said, "You don't owe me anything...Everything I said to Emily was true...They do give her character...and she's still as beautiful on the outside as she always was in the inside...Scars don't change the person...You don't even know they are there do you?" Sam said, "I see them, but then I don't see them at the same time...It's a constant reminder for me to control my temper and it was a valuable lesson for the guys...If they can learn from my mistakes then so be it."

Erica said, "Just as long as you don't keep beating yourself up about the mistakes you made...Sam eventually you're gonna have to forgive yourself for what you did...Emily did a long time ago and said, she doesn't blame you...she knew not to be that close...but you both have to realize that's why they are called mistakes...you both learned from it and now you both need to move on...She's the love of your life now and it's your job to protect her at all costs...but you can't be scared to phase in front of her otherwise you protecting her isn't going to be 100 percent...She's not scared of you...and she's definitely not scared of you when you phase...so don't be afraid...I know it's a scary situation, but life happens...and you can't make it stop happening because of one isolated incident."

Sam chuckled and said, "When did you get so smart?" Erica laughed and said, "I've always been smart...You just never noticed...Anyways...My advice would be to take her for a walk and phase let her get re-acquainted with the real you again...inside, outside and even your furry sides." Sam shook his head at his little sister and said, "I really missed you." Erica laughed and said, "I missed you too...Are you ready for that adrenaline rush?" Sam said, "Sure why not."

As always it was a race to the cliff they went jumping from...and Of course like always Erica and Jaci won...This time Jacob couldn't take the gloating anymore, he growled deep in the back of his throat and said, "Shut the hell up...Nobody cares if you beat us...You're probably a hermaphrodite anyways...More male hormones then female." Erica and Jaci looked at each other and nearly fell on the ground laughing at Jake. Jacob could feel his tendons getting tighter and tighter and the more they laughed the more pissed off Jacob was getting. Suddenly Jacob lurched into the air and phased into a beautiful reddish brown wolf...growling and snarling at Erica. Erica was trying to figure out why Jake seemed to only be singling her out.

Erica narrowed her eyes at Jake...There was a huge rock in front of her as she pushed off the rock and while doing a back flip in the air she phased and landed on all four paws, her fur was a glowing dark honey color that matched her skin, but she had 4 black paws, which seemed to run in the family. Sam stood holding the others back...He couldn't imagine what the hell had gotten into those two. All of a sudden Jacob lunged at Erica, and she side stepped him and he slid to a stop almost sliding off the cliff which pissed him off even more...He lunged at her again this time grabbing her by the back of the neck and tossed her around and her body hit the ground with a huge thud and slid for a few feet. Erica got back to her feet and Jacob lunged at her again this time when she side stepped him and he slid past her she locked her jaw onto his tail and he yelped out...And that pissed him off even more.

Jacob's thoughts were going a thousand miles a minute he was so mad... 'Bitch when will you learn you're not an alpha.' Erica shook her head at him 'As soon as you learn you're not one right now either.' Jacob growled, 'I will be soon enough and then you're out of the pack...we don't have time for show offs...We have to hunt seriously...We have to kill every Vampire who comes across us...You can't just brag about the hunting you've done...You're probably lying to all of us...even your bother.'

That was just about all the bullshit that Erica could stand to accuse her of lying to everyone in the pack including her own brother was hurtful and mean...By all accounts Erica was thick skinned, but what the hell was Jake's problem with her. Erica lowered her head and whimpered, 'You know...you could be a great alpha...one of the best...if you'd only grow up a little.' Apparently that was the wrong thing to say to Jacob, he lunged at her again and gripped her throat and threw her like a ragdoll because at that point she'd calmed down and wasn't even prepared to fight back...Jake threw her with such force her body hit the tree next to the edge with a sickening thud and she yelped out in pain.

Everyone watched in horror as her body literally slid down the tree and off the cliff. Sam ran to the edge and watched as his sisters body floated down and hit the water within seconds...

But why wasn't she surfacing...


	7. Ch 7 Bad Jake BAD BAD Jake!

**Chapter 7**__- Bad Jake. BAD BAD Jake!

Sam couldn't wait instead of jumping because he didn't want to land on his sister incase she did surface he ran down the hill towards the beach as fast as he could. By the time he hit the beach Erica had phased back to human form and had dressed in a tank top and short...and was ringing the water out of her long hair. Sam ran up along with the others including Jacob he had phased back and had his shorts on. Sam said, "What happened? Why didn't you come up right away?" Erica felt nauseas, and said, "The first couple of breaths I took was nothing but salty ocean water."

Erica felt her stomach turning and couldn't stop herself as she hit her hands and knees and emptied the ocean water out of her stomach. Jaci ran over and grabbed a hold of her hair. Once she had finished she stood up and Jaci handed her a bottle of water and she rinsed her mouth out...Erica stood up and glanced at Jacob and Sam said, "What the hell is going on with the two of you?" A tear slid down Erica's cheek and she quickly brushed it away and said, "Nothing...I'm done for the day...I don't feel good." Erica walked past Sam and made a point to walk around Jacob all together not wanting to get near him. Every one watched as Erica disappeared in the woods and Sam said, "Everyone except Jake hit the woods for a patrol."

Everyone disbursed and Jacob stood there with his hands to his sides and sighed heavily and said, "Look Sam I know what you're going to say." Sam stopped him and said, "No I don't think you do...I don't know what has been going on with you, Edward Cullen and that damn Bella Swan...But I refuse to let you stand by and physically hurt another member of this pack...I don't care if it was my sister or Jaci or one of the other guys...You're head has completely been up your ass lately...You're snapping at everyone including me and I'm the one trying to help you...Erica is trying to help you too...If you haven't noticed...Which I know you haven't. She knows you're supposed to be the alpha...She's not stupid by any means...When she talks shit to you, it's to get your fur up...But I have to tell you...If you don't learn to control your anger you're never gonna make it as Alpha in this pack."

Jacob rolled his eyes and Sam could feel his temper rising now, his voice got deep as he growled from the back of his throat and said, "LOOK! What if Emily had been with us today...You phasing out of context and for no reason...You attacked another member of the pack and that's the second time you've done it...The first time it was Paul because Bella stupidly got involved in something that doesn't concern her...and now the second time was my own damn sister...I should kick the shit out of you for even phasing on my sister, but if you didn't noticed she can handle herself. Now I don't know what was said between you two while you were phased and I don't wanna know because it's between the two of you...but you need to knock off the bullshit and be a man."

Jacob lowered his head and said, "Okay." Sam said, "You need to make a choice...If you want to walk behind Edward and Bella every step of their relationship and just wait for him to hurt her or leave her again then by all means waste your life and your God given rights as an Alpha...But stop picking Bella Swan over this pack...Because eventually the pack is gonna get fed up with the way your treating everyone and their gonna come back and bite you on the ass. I know you don't want to hear it but someone has to say it...She didn't choose you man...And she blatantly told you if you made her choose she would choose Edward all the way. She may love you, but she's in love with Edward...And the sooner you start realizing that, the sooner you can move on with your life." Sam patted Jake on the back and said, "Go home for the night...Clear your head...Well start fresh tomorrow morning." Jacob nodded as he jogged into the woods towards his home.

Later that evening, Erica was sitting in her room, she had the radio on listening to music, and flipping through her patrolling journal she kept while in the different countries. a knock on her window pulled her from the thoughts she'd written down as she walked over and opened the window and made a face when she saw Jacob Black staring back at her...She said, "What do you want?" Jake said, "Can you come outside please I need to talk?" She exhaled hard and closed the window as she grabbed her cell phone and pushed it into her back pocket and pulled on a hooded sweatshirt. She walked out the front pulling the door securely closed behind her.

Jacob was sitting on the porch railing and jumped down when she stepped onto the porch. They were silent for a few until Erica said, "I would imagine you said everything today...what could you possibly have to say now?" Jake sucked in his bottom lip chewing on it and finally said, "I was a complete jerk today." Erica scowled and said, "Jerk? That's the word you want to use? Really? Cause I can think of at least a dozen others...Is that really your final chosen word?" Jake sighed heavy and said, "I guess I deserve that." Erica shook her head and said, "And so much more. I don't know if you don't get it because your male or if you don't get it because that thick skull of yours won't let anything penetrate it...I already told you...You've got so much potential to be the best alpha this pack would need to lead them...But you can't control your anger and you proved it today..."

Jake said, "Erica..." Erica stopped him and said, "No just listen...I know when you first find out about all this...It can be a lot to take in...I've known what I was since I was 6. You just found out a few months ago...I've had my tattoo since I was 10...but I didn't start phasing until I was 16...I've never wanted to do anything but hunt and kill vampires because there is nothing more I loathe, despise and abominate then a bully...and to me that's all vampire's are...They either want to kill you for the food or make you one of them...That's not a life choice it's a tragedy that is pushed on people who have no clue it's coming until it's too late. My best friend in Italy was murdered by the Volturi...I have so much at stake just being here and not there to help hunt...But when I told Sam I was coming back for Harry's funeral, he asked me to stay for good and help you guys, because you and Paul can't seem to keep your anger in check...and one of these days you guys will get into a bad fight and one of you won't make it out alive and the other will...And that's not what being in the pack is about...And you know it."

Erica walked over and leaned against the support beam of the porch and said, "I helped train in London, Paris and Italy...It's harder for males to take criticism and shit from females that's why I do it...In the end it's going to make all of you guys stronger and it's going to make you strong enough to take over the alpha position so my brother can step down and protect the only person on earth he truly wants to protect...Emily." Jake nodded and said, "Look...I am really sorry about today...Can you forget everything I said to you...Were lucky to have you in the pack...even if you do electrocute my fur and piss me off." Erica said, "Sure...Just remember I have a job to do, just like you." Jake nodded and watched as Erica disappeared in the house and he headed back to his house.


	8. Ch 8 Bad News

**Chapter 8** - Bad News

A few weeks later, Jaci and Erica were jogging and Jaci said, "So rumor has it Jacob apologized for being a dick a couple of weeks ago." Erica laughed and said, "Yea he did...I think we both came to an understanding about what his position in the pack is...He understands I also want him to be in shape to take over the alpha spot so Sam can focus on his life with Emily." Jaci said, "Aren't they sickeningly cute?" Erica rolled her eyes as she chortled and said, "Disgusting isn't it?" Jaci stopped jogging for a minute and when Erica noticed she wasn't next to her she stopped and looked back and then jogged back to Jaci and said, "Okay...What's wrong?"

Jaci smiled sheepishly and said, "I've got a date tonight." Erica quirked an eyebrow at her best friend and said, "Sorry for the un-educated response but...huh? Jaci giggled and said, "Don't start giving me any shit." Erica laughed hard and said, "So who's the lucky man of the hour? Wait don't tell me...Paul asked you out finally didn't he?" Jaci smiled coyly, "A little yes." Erica laughed and said, "A little? How can a little be an answer...C'mon give me a good solid yes." Jaci shoved Erica and said, "Okay fine...Yes...Yes...YESSSS!" Erica turned and said, "Says the girl in Paul's arms later tonight." Jaci blushed furiously and said, "Shut up...I can't believe you just said that." Erica said, "No officer we were just driving and my car ran out of gas..."

Jaci said, "That's it I'm never telling you anything again." Erica smirked and nudged Jaci with her elbow and said, "Liar." Jaci giggled and said, "I know." The girls continued their jog.

Later that night, Jaci had on a little mid-night blue summer dress and sandals it was unusually nice out and not too cold. As always the weather called for rain but for now it was beautifully clear for once. Paul had on nice jean cargo shorts and a nice crisp white t-shirt with his sneakers. and a They'd had dinner at the little diner in town and decided to walk along the sidewalks in town...Paul's hand found Jaci's and he laced his fingers together with hers...She looked down and Paul cheekily said, "You don't mind do you?" Jaci flustered at the contact and said, "No of course not...It's...Nice actually."

Paul guided Jaci into the movie theater and it was empty, Jaci said, "What's going on...Where is everyone else?" Paul said, "I figured quiet and alone would be nice...you know for a first date." They sat in the middle, and Paul was holding Jaci's hand. Jaci said, "Wow…I didn't know the hot head of the pack had a romantic side to him." Paul smiled and said, "Yea well…I'll deny it if you ever tell anyone…I have to keep up my reputation for being an ass...I don't show this side to a lot of people and very few know about it…It's no one's business what I do in my personal life, but me and the one I'm getting personal with…" Paul gave Jaci's hand a little squeeze.

Jaci looked over at Paul…his once soft brown eyes were now dark and full of desire as he looked at her…Jaci leaned over and kissed Paul's cheek and he said, "What was that for?" Jaci smiled and said, "Well…just in case I forget to tell you later…I had a really nice time tonight…" Paul leaned over and captured her lips with his…Paul was cupping her face in his big hands and she was running her fingers through his thick black hair…when they separated Paul said, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Jaci smiled and said, "You don't know how long I've waited for you to do it." Paul kissed her one last time before he settled with her wrapped his arms as the movie started up.

Meanwhile, Erica was walking along the beach...there was a few clouds in the sky and there was a slight breeze that was whipping her hair around a little. She had on her black capri's with a black form fitting t-shirt and was barefoot...she loved the feel of the sand on her feet and between her toes. She didn't see the brown eyes watching every move she made. Erica rounded the corner and noticed Jacob was at Sam and Emily's...They were sitting around the porch talking and just trying to relax a little. Jared and Embry were patrolling for the night.

Sam said, "Where have you been?" Erica smiled softly and said, "Walking on the beach...It's such a nice night, I didn't want to waste it." Sam said, "Jake just got here...Do we want to watch a movie or something?" Emily whispered in Sam's ear, "Or something." Sam chuckled hard from the back of his throat and Erica said, "Oh gross Emily...I don't wanna know what you just whispered in my BROTHER'S ear...But when you blush and he laughs it was bad...You dirty bird." Emily blushed harder as she laughed with Sam and Jacob said, "Nasty." Erica giggled and said, "Yea...Especially trying to ignore his dirty thoughts when we patrol together." Erica made gagging noises. Jake laughed and as he pointed to himself said, "Yea...Used to it."

Erica couldn't help but giggle harder...She felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket as she pulled it out and didn't noticed the number on caller id. She calmed down and flipped the phone open and said, "Hello." A gruff voice said, "I'm looking for Erica Uley." She said, "I'm Erica Uley." The male voice said, "Erica I don't know if you remember me...My name is Marcus I'm Max's older brother." Erica said, "Oh of course Marcus how are you?" Marcus said, "I'm fine dear but I'm calling on behalf of the Sulare family...I know you and my little brother were dating and still close...I had to call you personally and let you know...Max is dead."

Everything felt like it was going in slow motion...Erica heard the words that came out of his mouth and through the cell phone air waves and into her ear but she wasn't sure she believed it yet...She could only hear herself breathing. Erica said, "I...I...I don't understand...What are you talking about?" Desperation evident in her voice.

Jacob, Sam and Emily noticed Erica's tone had changed she sounded panicked and when they looked over at her huge tears were sliding down her cheeks. Sam jumped up and said, "Who the hell is that Erica?"

Marcus said, "I'm sorry to have to tell you all of this...He got caught by the Volturi, the basically drained his blood all they could then ripped his body apart and sent it back to us in pieces...I'm so sorry Erica...I know my brother loved you very much...He had actually put in for permission to come to your brothers pack in a week." Erica said, "Are you positive?" Marcus said, "I wouldn't have made the call to you if I thought it wasn't his body...Listen if there's anything we can do for you let me know." Erica mumbled, "Mm-hmm." As she closed the phone and dropped it in the dirt.

Sam saw the look on Erica's face as he walked towards her with Emily and Jacob close behind him...Sam said, "Erica what happened?" No response and Emily said, "Erica...Honey what's happened?" Erica started back up from the threesome and her breathing rapidly picking up...Erica pivoted around and took off running as fast as she could into the woods. Sam said, "Erica...ERICA!" He started to go after her when Emily grabbed his hand and said, "No...Leave her...You saw the look on her face." Sam said, "I have to go after her..." Emily said, "No you don't...Leave her alone...You too Jake...C'mon let's just go inside...She'll come back when she's ready." Sam picked up her cell phone and they walked into the house. Sam called the last number and Max's brother Marcus explained everything.

Sam was extremely worried about his baby sister now...Hoping she would be ok.


	9. Ch 9 The Fight The Kiss

**Chapter 9** - The Fight; The Kiss

It had been 5 days since Erica had disappeared. She still hadn't come back and Sam was literally losing his mind looking for her...All the guys were on double duty patrolling the woods and searching for Erica. Emily and Jaci even went into Forks which was a neighboring town to see if they could find Erica there. But it was almost as if she disappeared into thin air. No one had seen her or anything. Sam was extremely upset and was taking it out on everyone...even Emily.

Emily was at their home and was trying to make some stew, she knew everyone would be showing up after night fall for dinner and then would be going back out...Sam walked through the door and as it slammed shut Emily jumped and spun around and said, "Was that really necessary?" Sam said, "I did what you said Em...I left her alone and she hasn't been home in 5 days." Emily said, "Sam...You need to calm down and stop...Getting upset and going crazy looking for her isn't going to make her appear...If you'll just calm down and leave her be she'll come back when she's good and ready."

Sam growled deep in the back of his throat and said, "I shouldn't have ever listened to you...I should've went after her myself...At least if she was here I'd know she was safe...I wouldn't have to worry about her." Emily said, "Sam...she's not a little girl anymore...You can't keep trying to protect her from everything...Because it won't work...And yea you could've gone after her and tried to force her to come home so you could watch over her, but she would've just waited until you wasn't paying attention and would've left again...Then you might not ever see her again." Sam said, "I might not ever see her again now...Because of you." Emily said, "How is it my fault...I didn't kill Max...I didn't make her run away." Sam said, "No you just let her run away...What if she killed herself? What if the god damn bloodsuckers got a hold of her?"

Emily was getting scared because Sam's anger was really getting out of control. Sam was pacing back and forth like a caged animal...Emily was backed into the corner of the kitchen where the cabinets met. All of a sudden Sam reared back and phased, coming down in all his jet black fur fury. He was snarling and growling so furiously it was vibrating the wood floors of the kitchen and Emily could feel the vibration in her feet. Sam was snarling and showing his teeth...Emily couldn't handle it anymore as the tears flowed down her cheeks, she was completely terrified. Emily finally couldn't take it and she opened the cabinet and started throwing dishes at Sam. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! GO ON...I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE...GET OUT!" A couple of the plates and glasses had actually hit Sam and shattered...Sam finally snorted and walked out the door. Emily slid down the cabinets and sat with her knees in her chest, her face buried in her hands crying so hard.

Once Emily collected her thoughts she went to the bedroom and packed her clothes...She couldn't do it anymore...The last time Sam phased on her he'd physically scared her for life...This time she was lucky to get away...She loved him so much she couldn't see straight but there was no way in hell she was going to allow him to treat her this way anytime he was angry or upset...She couldn't honestly see herself loving anyone else because he imprinted on her but at that point that was just something they would both have to live with for the rest of their lives. Emily had walked out to her truck and at the same time Sam came running up back to his human form and said, "Em...Emily Please...Please I'm so sorry...I don't know what came over me." Emily spun around as she threw her bags in the back of her truck and said, "Don't you get it Sam...You don't get to have me anymore...You broke your promise...And you broke my heart...You live with the guilt...that's your punishment." Sam said, "Emily...Please...I can't live without you...I love you so much...I didn't mean to let it get out of hand." Emily said, "Yes you did Sam...I told you to calm down...I can't live without you either...But I'm gonna have to learn to try, because I'm not going to keep doing this to myself...Goodbye Sam." Emily got in the truck and backed out of the driveway.

Sam watched as Emily drove down the street and couldn't help but phase again as he ran through the woods and a long howl came from him...It echoed through the trees through to the cliff, where Erica was sitting. She knew that howl, it was Sam. She couldn't bring herself to leave the spot...Looking down watched as the ocean waves crashed into the side of the cliff. Erica felt guilty because she hadn't been home in 5 days. She felt even more guilty because she couldn't admit to herself that she'd fallen out of love with Max...And now he was dead which made her feel more guilty. Erica couldn't believe she figured she was destined to be with Max forever...No one brought her to heights of passion like that before.

Erica was pulled from her thoughts as a voice said, "Erica...What are you doing here?" Erica looked up and saw it was Jacob. The clouds above had opened up and it was raining down on both of them...Erica stayed sitting on the ground with her knees in her chest and her head resting on her knees. She said, "Go away Jake." Jake said, "No...I'm not going anywhere...Sam has been going out of his mind looking for you...You need to go home...He needs to see you to know you're ok." Erica said, "I don't really feel like being social." Jake said, "I'm not having a debate with you Erica...Get up...You really need to get your ass home now." Erica was getting annoyed and stood up and said, "Look I was trying to be nice...Now I'm going to be a bitch...Get the hell away from me and leave me alone."

Jake shook his head no and said, "No way...Sam and Emily are fighting because you haven't been home in 5 days...You're going home even if I have to force you kicking and screaming." Erica started pushing Jake around, she was mad and upset and just wanted to be left alone...Jake wasn't getting mad though he figured she needed to get her frustrations out. Erica said, "I don't want you around me...I don't want anyone around me...Just leave me ALONE." Jake was at a loss and wasn't sure what else to do...He did the only think he could think of to quiet her down...Jake grabbed her by the shoulders and yanked her body against his and his lips crashed down onto hers. She kissed him back as her hands gripped his love handles through the soaking wet t-shirt he was wearing...The rain poured down on the two of them.

Jake pulled back and they both stood their completely breathless. Erica had dark circles under her eyes and looked like she hadn't slept in months...Without no warning, Erica passed out. Jake caught her before she hit the ground and lifted her into his arms. As he carried her back to Emily and Sam's he berated himself mentally he couldn't believe he'd just kissed the alpha's little sister, Sam was gonna have his ass for sure...Once Jacob stepped on Sam's property Sam ran out of the house and Jake carefully handed over Erica's motionless body and said, "She's okay, but I'd venture to say she hasn't eaten or slept in 5 days. She was rambling at the cliff where we dive."

Sam said, "Go to Jaci's and get Emily for me...she'll know what to do." Jacob nodded as he took off running towards Jaci's as fast as his feet would carry him.


	10. Ch 10 Forever Is An Eternity

**Chapter 10** - Forever Is An Eternity

The sunlight was streaming into the room. Tired eyes opened...Looking around the room...Trying to focus...She felt like she'd been asleep for months. Erica sat up slowly and looked around the room and saw Emily sitting next to the bed fast asleep...Emily stirred a little and her eyes opened and saw Erica staring back at her. Emily jumped up and said, "How are you feeling?" Erica said, "Hungry." Emily smiled brightly and said, "That's always a good sign." Erica said, "What happened Jake told me you and Sam were fighting." Emily said, "Yea...I left him...Jaci offered for me to stay with her so I took her up on it." Erica's face fell and said, "What do you mean you left him?"

Emily's smile cracked and said, "He phased on me in the kitchen, because he couldn't find you and he was blaming me because I didn't let him go after you when you took off." Erica said, "Are you serious? What the hell do you mean he phased on you again?" Emily said, "There's no use in you getting mad or upset...He didn't hurt me...Well not physically at least...I think it's for the best really...I'll just have to force myself...I realized what Sam was when I accepted his proposal...but I didn't think he was going to turn on me twice when bad times came running amuck."

Emily sighed heavily and continued, "I mean once yea, but twice...he knew he was getting pissed and stood there...I asked him to calm down but he didn't...then he freakin' cornered me...I threw dishes at him and yelled at him to leave...I can't do it anymore Erica...I love him, but what happens if we have a bad fight and he can't stop himself...I knew he was a monster when I fell in love with him...but I just can't do it anymore...I don't feel safe here anymore. Especially when the anger is direct towards me. And I didn't even do anything."

Erica moved over and wrapped her arms around Emily and said, "It's okay Em...I'll help him I promise..." Emily wiped the stray tears and said, "It's okay Erica...if he wants to change he will...you can't force him...and you can't fix him either. Listen if he gets to be too much of a bear to live with...Jaci said she's got another spare room." Erica giggled and said, "Don't you worry about me...I can handle my brother." Emily gave Erica one more hug and then walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway...Sam was standing in the front doorway looking out...Jacob, Paul and Jaci were sitting at the kitchen table waiting to hear something on Erica...

Sam heard Emily walked into the kitchen as she picked up her keys and purse and shared a knowing look with Jaci and walked under Sam's arm and down the porch...Sam followed her and said, "Em...Please talk to me." Emily said, "It was never about me not talking to you Samuel...It's about control...Which you have none of...I would think after the first mistake you made, it would never happen again...but you had to find someone to blame...I guess it might as well have been me...I'm not part of the family." Sam felt his heart fall into his stomach as he said, "Emily...You're my whole life...How could you say you're not part of the family?" Emily said, "Think about it Sam...How long have we been planning to get married and we haven't done it yet...I've practically been waiting my whole life to be your wife...I want to have kids...I want to grow old with you on the porch with grand kids...I want to die with you Sam...Do you get it now? Because I honestly don't think you'll ever get it."

Emily left and Sam went back inside...Erica had dressed and walked out into the kitchen and came face to face with Sam...Sam walked over to his sister and was going to pull her into his arms, just glad to see she was awake...3 seconds later every one heard the smack while Sam felt the sting on his cheek. Sam said, "What the hell Erica?" Erica glared at her brother and said, "You know something...I lost my faith in you big brother. I lost my faith in everything we stand for...Were supposed to be protecting people who for all intense purposes cannot protect themselves. And you completely went against the balance of life and phased on your own fiancée twice...Not once...but twice...If you think she's ever going to trust you again...You're sadly mistaken...I hate to say this but you know I don't sugar coat anything...You may have lost Emily forever...Forever...Do you understand just how long forever is? It's an eternity."

Sam said, "I know I made a mistake Erica...What am I supposed to do...She chose to leave...I didn't throw her out." Erica said, "You go after her...You prove to her that you're never going to make another mistake as long as you live...You fight to keep her in your life...And then...You marry her already...That's all she's ever wanted from you...She's never asked you for a damn thing...How long have you guys been engaged?" Sam said, "4 years." Erica rolled her eyes and said, "Do you love Emily?" Sam said, "You know I do." Erica said, "Just yes or no." Sam sighed heavy and said, "Yes." Erica said, "And you want to be with her forever...she's it for you right?" Sam said, "Yea of course." Erica said, "Then what the hell are you waiting for?

Sam looked at the floor...What the hell was he waiting for? He was gonna keep stalling and he would end up losing Emily forever...That was...If he hadn't already. Sam kissed his sisters forehead and left. Jaci ran over and practically tackled Erica to the floor as Paul and Jacob laughed at them. Erica whispered, "So I guess things are going good with you and Paul?" Jaci smiled and said, "It's good yea...I never knew the hothead had a romantic bone in his body...Boy was I ever wrong." Erica laughed and said, "That's so great." They got up and Paul said, "C'mon we've got reservations." Paul took her hand and she said, "I'll call you later." Erica said, "Okay...I'll leave my phone on." As they walked out and closed the door behind them.

Erica smiled at Jake as she pushed her hands into her back pockets, Jake was leaning against the wall near the door. Erica said, "So..." Jake smiled back and said, "So..."


	11. Ch 11 Erica Tells The Truth

**Chapter 11** - Erica Tells The Truth

Erica and Jacob stood there looking at each other. Jake finally broke the silence and said, "So...I hope you're feeling better." Erica smiled softly and said, "Yea...I guess it just took someone forcing me home kicking and screaming to make me wake up and realize, It wasn't my fault Max was killed by the Volturi, but it also made me realize something else." Jake said, "Yea...What's that?" Erica said, "I was never in love with Max...I just thought I was. He wasn't my first boyfriend, but he was the first guy I dated who was like me...I guess it was just nice to know he understood what I was going through when I started phasing...I know I come off as a big bitch and a know it all when it comes to the phasing and hunting and learning to control my temper...but the truth is...I have a terrible temper, I just try to throw it off by laughing and joking and so far it's worked." Jake chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest and said, "And here I thought you were an expert." Erica said, "I'm only an expert in a few things...Keeping my cool is one of them...Everything else is a crap shoot."

Jake dropped his arms to the side and pushed off the wall and walked around Erica in a half circle said, "You didn't really give up on your faith for what we do did you?" Erica ran a hand through her hair and said, "I think sometimes my faith falters. Not because of what we do, but because I see how all of this effects everyone's lives...I mean look at Emily and Sam...Had Sam not been one of us, he never would've imprinted on Emily, he wouldn't have phased on her and scared her for life and they wouldn't have been together...He'd still be with mega bitch Leah...Yea he loved her but her attitude is...Like she's one of those preppy girls and you just want to shove her face first into mud."

Jake laughed hard and said, "Yea...I do on occasion feel like throwing something equally disgusting at her when she's in human or wolf form." Erica laughed and said, "I feel like doing it every time she talks to Sam like he's a piece of crap...Like it's his fault he imprinted on Emily and fell in love with her...ya know...It can't be helped...The heart wants what the heart wants...You can't help who you fall in love with...No matter how hard you try. I mean look and you and Bella." Jake physically winced at the mention of her name. Erica said, "Sorry...I know it's a sore subject...But if you wasn't one of us...you wouldn't have the knowledge to know who Edward Cullen is or what he is...You wouldn't fight so hard to protect her. But at the same time...I think you already know what's going to happen to her in the back of your mind...You know she's going to become one of them...Because that's what she wants...Because that's how much she love's Edward...She's willing to give up everything to love him forever...And I know it hurts...It hurts really bad...But it's something you're going to have to face...You can't make her change her mind and you can't stop her from loving who she loves..."

Jake growled a little and said, "If they break the treaty I'll be forced to kill them all...Well be forced to kill them all...Even...Bella." Erica said, "At this point they are already a liability...Any second, minute, hour, day, week or month...They could all just decided to hunt the easy way...Just go after a helpless human...someone who can't fight for themselves...Why the ancestors made such a mundane treaty with them is beyond my rational thinking. They are soulless animals hell bent on killing everyone or making everyone like them." Jake said, "The Cullen's are different...I don't defend a lot of filthy bloodsuckers but I know they hunt animals because they refuse to live like monsters." Erica said, "They had another choice...At one point all of them were dying in some form and someone gave them a choice...die as a human or die and be a vampire the rest of their lives...They chose being a monster instead of dying with grace and dignity."

Jake could feel his tendons slowly rippling under his skin and said, "Can we change the subject please?" Erica said, "No...because you need to understand something...Mine and Jaci's telepathic abilities only work if you touch the person...And when you kissed me at the cliff...I saw what was in your head...I know you wanna basically kidnap Bella and take her away from here. You think if you force her to leave that she'll just stop loving Edward Cullen...It's never going to happen Jake. You should know that more than anything...Edward knows he fucked up when he left her...He's not going to make another foolish mistake like that again...He was smart enough to realize he almost lost her once to you, he's not about to let that happen again...Sometimes I think Sam should take a lesson from Edward and realize if he doesn't marry Emily soon, he's going to lose her forever...And it may or may not be someone else in the pack...or it may be to a human...to someone who can't protect her at all."

Jake said, "I don't want to talk about Bella anymore." Erica said, "Jake...I wanna show you something." Erica walked into her room and Jake followed behind her...She had a small box sitting on her desk and she picked it up. Jake said, "What is that?" Erica said, "Remember when you and Edward took Bella up the mountain to protect her from the newborns...(Jake nodded)...After you guys came back...It was the same time I came back from Europe, Jaci and I were patrolling in forks and I found this behind Charlie Swan's house." Jake opened the box and his heart fell to his feet...The dream catcher he'd given to her for her 18th birthday lay in the box smashed and pulled apart, he could smell Bella's scent on it, that's how he knew it was the dream catcher he gave her...Jake's breathing was heavy and said, "Where did you get this?"

Erica said, "Jacob...She chose Edward...Clearly if that's how she feels about you, then you're fighting for her for no reason. She doesn't want you, she never did...It's always been Edward...Everyone knows it...Everyone but you." Jake whispered, "Shut up Erica." Erica said, "No...When are you gonna realize you was never in her heart...You saved her life mentally and physically because she was slowly dying without Edward...She used you...She doesn't love you...she never will...She's going to love Edward until the day the earth explodes...But she will however never love you...I know the truth hurts and it sucks...but eventually you're going to have to realize it doesn't matter if you kidnap her and force her to run away with you...When you finally do bring her back she'll go running back to Edward Cullen...She's never going to love you like she loves him...They are like a drug to each other...And you're nothing but food to the both of them."

Jacob dropped the box and walked out...Within seconds of leaving the front porch he phased and took off into the woods...Erica heard him howling once he disappeared within the trees...She really did hate being that forward with Jake...But she had to be honest with him...She had to make him see, Bella was never going to love him the way he wanted her too.


	12. Ch 12 Jake's Missing

**Chapter 12** - Jake's Missing

The following morning, Sam woke up Erica and said, "Hey Jake is gone we gotta go find him." Erica said, "What do you mean he's gone?" Sam said, "Billy said he never made it home last night." Erica chewed her bottom lip wondering if she should tell Sam about the talk she had with Jacob the day before...But decided against it. She jumped from bed and dressing in jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt. She pulled her long hair into a ponytail and walked outside. The whole pack was already in the front yard. After searching for 2 weeks, the pack knew Jacob must've left on his own, they knew his demons with Bella were starting to effect him...Everyone just figured he was trying to get her out of his head...Her wedding was coming up soon and they knew it was going to be bad...Really bad.

One day a couple of hours before everyone went on their patrol locations, Jaci came running up to Sam and said, "Billy called me since I live closest to him, he said Jacob left a note so I ran by to pick it up." She handed the note to Sam and he swallowed hard as he opened it and read it out loud.

_Dad, Sorry for the stress I've put you through this year...I realize it's not been easy for anyone in the family. I had a long talk with Erica yesterday and came to a decision...I'm going to leave La Push for a while...I need to do some heavy thinking and I can't do it here. I know my life would be so much easier had I never met Bella, but I guess that's the way life deals with people. Erica was right, Bella is never going to love me, she's always going to love Edward, she always has...I was just deluded to that fact. I was blind...but I can see perfectly now. I love ya pop, Give me love to Rebecca and Rachel. I'll be home when I can sort this all out. Jake_

Everyone was silent for a few minutes and then looked over at Erica. Erica sighed heavily and Sam walked over and stood in front of his sister and said, "What in the hell did you say to Jacob?" Erica said, "I was honest with him...Everyone has been skating around the subject of Bella, but I couldn't skate anymore...I had to be truthful to him. You all act like he's some fragile kid who doesn't understand love or life...you go off his emotions...We all know he loved her and that she clearly didn't love him...at least not the way he wanted her to...It's not healthy to keep wanting and wanting and wanting something you're never going to have...And that's all Jake wanted...He wants Bella...He can't have her. For God sake she's getting married to Edward Cullen and all he could think about was kidnapping her and trying to force her to not love Edward anymore."

Paul was losing his cool as he pushed through the pack and said, "What do you mean you was honest with him...He's part of this family...You're not supposed to kick family when they are down you stupid bitch." Sam said, "Paul stop it! Getting mad isn't going to help...Erica is right, we've all be ignoring what Jake's been going through because of Bella." Paul said, "No...screw that...What the hell did you say to him damn it?" Erica said, "I told him the truth...not a fake truth...I told him the truth that no one else had the balls to tell him. Bella Swan does not love him and never has...She used him for everything...Talk about kicking a family member when their down...No way had the damn guts to tell Jake that bitch was only using him for what he could do for her."

Paul was starting to invade Erica's space and was starting to snarl...Erica shoved Paul as hard as she could and he flew back and phased coming down on all fours...and charged at Erica. Suddenly Sam phased and before Paul could reach Erica, Sam came out of nowhere and pinned Paul to the ground and vise gripped his throat in his clamp like jaws. Sam growled deep, 'I know you're not trying something stupid with my only baby sister...I should fuck you up Paul but I'm going to give you a chance to stop this stupidity.' Paul growled back, 'Fuck this...Erica deserves to have her ass chewed...She should've kept her mouth shut...Jake wouldn't have run off then.' Sam gripped his throat harder, 'Yes he would have...Everyone knows Jake was on the edge already...And Erica is right...It was about damn time that someone told Jake the truth...Now you stop this stupid shit and fix yourself and then you come back and apologize to my sister.' Paul's ear's went back, 'Ok.'

Sam let go of Paul and Paul took off behind the house as he phased and put his spare shorts on and walked back around. Then Sam went around and phased back as well and re-dressed. Sam walked around to the front of the house and Erica had disappeared. Sam said, "Where did she go?" Jaci said, "She said she would be back later." Sam ran his hands through his short black hair and said, "Great. She better not disappear too." Jaci said, "Erica said she'd keep patrolling the beach...she just had to go do something, before everyone started patrolling in 2 hours."

Erica had walked along the beach before her patrol, she stopped and made a little fire pit to keep herself warm for the night...then removed her black capri's and white t-shirt with the black sleeves, and placing her panties and bra aside, then phased into a dark honey colored wolf and stared into the fire then closed her eyes...She hoped Jake was listening to her thoughts.

'Jake...Jake...Please come home.'

'Why should I?'


	13. Ch 13 True Confessions

**Chapter 13** - True Confessions

His muscles were tight and his tendons were stretching under his skin...He jogged through the forest keeping the same pace, he was trying to pack on more muscle, before he headed back to La Push...He'd been going for at least 2 weeks and was missing everyone. He wasn't pissed off at Erica for what she said to him...Granted she could be a little hard at times, but she wasn't one to sugar coat shit. Once he got away from La Push he had to admit, he hadn't thought of Bella Swan for weeks until Erica had mentioned her. He knew Bella was going to marry Edward whether he wanted her to or not...and she was going to become one of them...

A Bloodsucker.

It made him sick to his stomach to think about her giving up her life for some soulless animal who drinks blood to stay alive...Jake had finally come to terms with everything, it took Erica pointing it out and being completely honest with him about the whole situation...Plus when he saw the dream catcher smashed he knew Bella had made her choice a long time ago, but he didn't want to let her slip away like that...but yet again it was all Bella's decision. Jake ran by and pushed off a tree and flew through the air as he phased into his beautiful reddish brown wolf self. The sun was setting and suddenly he heard a pleading voice in his head.

'Jake...Jake...Please come home.'

It was Erica's voice...She sounded desperate...But he couldn't imagine what was going on. Jake shook his head and answered her.

'Why should I?'

Erica felt her heart beat increase and thought 'Because I have to tell you something really important...I don't want to tell you when were phased.' Truth was Jake was on the border of La Push and Forks...He'd gone to see Bella and told her he was letting her go because she loved Edward and not him...Bella wanted to remain friends with him, but Jake declined...Jake told her he'd always protect her if she needed it, but he knew as long as they were friends he would continue to think he had a chance with her when he'd already come to the conclusion she wasn't the one he wanted anymore...He'd fallen in love with someone else...Now he just had to figure out how to tell that person without sounding like a idiot.

Jake snorted, 'What could be so important that you can't wait until I get back to La Push.' Erica stomped her paw on the ground, 'Because damn it...I...I..." Jake choked a laugh, 'You, You what?' Erica groaned, 'I'm sorry for being such a bitch the other day...I didn't meant to run you off or whatever.' Jake chuckled, 'You wasn't being a bitch, you were being truthful and that's an admirable quality. Erica I've enjoyed getting to know you I really have...That's why when you showed me the dream catcher, I wasn't mad...I didn't leave because of you...I left for myself...And I left for you.' Erica was confused now, 'Jake what are you talking about?' Jake snorted, 'Phase and get dressed.' Ok Erica was really confused not, 'What the heck are you talking about?' Jake growled a little, 'Do as I say.'

Erica sighed heavy and phased back into her human form and dressed. A few minutes later and a familiar voice behind her said, "You are so stubborn sometimes." Erica popped up from the sand and spun around and came face to face with Jacob. Erica said, "What in the world are you talking about...You left for me? I don't get it." Jake sucked in his bottom lip and said, "I just came from Bella and Edward's...I told her I was letting her go...Because I know she doesn't love me and she never will...I knew a long time ago if there was even the slightest chance Bella did love me she wouldn't be with Edward...The talk we had 2 weeks ago really opened my eyes to something else. I've never had anyone be honest with me as much as you have...and I've never had anyone fight to push me to take over my Alpha position as much as you have either."

Erica said, "It's you're God given right Jake...I already told you, you'd make a great pack leader." Jake said, "I know...I never realize how much support I've had from you, until I started going through all the talks we've had in the back of my mind...You weren't being a bitch...you was supporting me...I left La Push for me and for you...Erica spending all this time with you, when we would patrol together and you getting me to laugh about how ridiculous Sam is sometimes, what a huge bitch Leah is...How important Emily is to the pack...Everything...I suddenly found myself in love...And it wasn't with Bella."

Jake took a deep breath and said, "It was with you." Erica felt like she couldn't breathe. Erica blinked and a couple of stray tears slid down her cheeks...Jake walked up to her and brushed the tears off her cheeks and said, "I wanted to tell you that morning you woke up and went after Sam for messing things up with Emily...But I couldn't do it...You ripped me about Bella and I was suddenly aware I had to let her go before I could even begin to tell you the truth about my feelings for you." Jake licked his lips and said, "Erica...I love you."

Jake couldn't wait any longer as he cupped her face and gave her the kiss of her life. Since he'd kissed her at the cliff...He'd missed her lips, tongue everything about her and her body and the way she lit his mind, body and soul on fire. He then scooped her up and carried her to the fire pit and careful set her in the sand, and angled his body over hers. There was nothing light about his kisses. He took her mouth with his, and put his hand behind her head, raising her up further to have better access. He heard her sigh, and her arms wrapped up around his back. His tongue entered her mouth and prodded hers to mate with his own. He held her bottom lip between his and nipped at it. Her soft finger tips were tracing the hot flesh along the expanse of his back.

Jake heard her breath catch and decided to go a little further. He removed his hand from her waist and slid it up her flat stomach slowly. He heard Erica gasp, and stopped, "Are you okay?" He asked, "Do you want me to stop?" Erica smiled at him, and shook her head, "Please don't." So he continued his journey up her taut stomach until he reached her breast, and finally he touched her for the first time. Erica let a whimper escape her. It was the first time she'd ever been touched that way by Jake and it was almost more than she could take.

She could get drunk off his intimate touches so much. Every time if he touched her like that every time she'd forget what she was thinking about and only think of him and what he was doing to her. He kneaded her flesh and crashed his mouth against hers as he did. He softly moved his lips down to her shoulder and lightly trailed his lips over her neck and chest. He felt Erica reach up and run her fingers through his hair.

"Mmm..." She whispered. Smiling, she reached up, and did something she'd wanted to do for a while now. And now she could do it. She trailed her fingertips over his sculpted stomach. She watched as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. She could see his jaw muscle clenching as if he were holding onto his last bit of control. She clutched onto the waistline and then the button on his shorts and tugged at it. Jake groaned and took her hands in his and pulled the shorts off with her help. Then he reached down and cupped her bottom in his hands and pressed himself against her. He was rewarded with an enthusiastic moan from deep in Erica's throat, and he couldn't wait much longer.

"Jake…" She whispered in ecstasy as he pulled her shirt over her head and tossed her bra aside, then pulled her capri's and panties off and they joined the rest of the closes in a pile on the beach. He looked at Erica and smiled, "You are absolutely breathtaking." He whispered huskily. He kissed her shoulder, her neck, and then trailed his lips down to her chest, and she gasped as he kissed her all over. He saw a dreamy haze come over her eyes and pulled her to him.

Erica gazed at him. She had felt the excruciating pleasure she was experiencing now, but it had been so long since she had, had sex with Max, she was afraid she'd never feel passion like it again. But not lying there with Jake…she knew that the sensation was going to intensify. The feeling of his warm, rock-hard chest pressed against hers made her feel safe, like no harm would ever come to her. She was further surprised as Jake settled himself in the cradle of her hips, "Tell me if I start to hurt you." He whispered, "I don't want to hurt you."

Erica shook her head and said, "You won't." Erica placed her hand on his cheek, she knew that he knew she hadn't had sex in quite a while...Jake was being sweet by trying to take it easy with her…but she knew he really wanted to rip her apart…She kissed his neck and trailed her lips down to his muscled shoulder. She heard Jake groan softly and he began to claim her body as his. Erica whimpered at the sensation and soon cried out.

"Are you…okay?" Jake spoke slowly, trying to hold on to his self control. "I'm okay." She whispered. In all honesty, it was beginning to hurt, but it was worth it, "Please…don't stop." Jake nodded, placing a kiss to the end of her nose. He grimaced as he tried to control himself. Finally, the union was complete and Jake stayed still for a moment to give Erica a chance to adjust. To his surprise, Erica raised her hips by instinct and human nature and drove him to the brink of his sanity. "Erica…" He moaned her name, "Oh God." He anchored her head back and planted his mouth on hers as he began to thrust into her slowly, and began to build up speed as his passion grew. He smiled down at her when he heard her softly whimper. It gave him pleasure to know that he was giving her pleasure. Her hands ran up and down his back, causing his thrusts to become frenzied.

"Jake…slow…down…" She whispered, "I want this…to last forever…" She said softly, looking into his eyes. "Sorry." He said, "You feel…so…good." He kissed the sensitive spot where her neck and shoulder met. He felt her shifting over and the next thing he knew she was straddling him! She slowed the pace and bent down pressing her lips to his chest...Then pressed her forehead against his as she slowly worked her hips.

"Erica…" He rasped out. She was killing him! He grasped her slim hips with his large hands and held her in place as he thrust more deeply into her. Erica through her head back and cried out loudly as she neared her climax, "Jake!" She cried in a half sob, half moan. She saw Jake clench his teeth as he reached his climax and emptied into her. She reached hers a second later and braced her hands against his chest, not noticing that she was digging her nails into him. He let a semi-growl out and pulled her against him, still inside her. She cuddled up to him, breathless and satisfied.

"I love you." He brushed a now dampened piece of hair away from her face. Erica smiled softly and said, "I love you." They laid in the sand holding each other...laughing and trying to figure out how they were going to tell Sam.


	14. Ch 14 WHOATimes Three

**Chapter 14** - WHOA...Times Three

It had been 2 months since Emily had left Sam...She missed him so much but she couldn't trust him anymore...He'd broken his promise to never let his anger get the best of him again...He phased on her AGAIN...What happens if he was to ever do that and they had kids...How do you explain that to kids...Clearly they would be gettin the genes from him but still, it wouldn't be for a while, but still...what if he let his anger over power him and he phased and took a swipe at the kids...a lot had been going thru Emily's mind.

She sat on her knees in front of the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach again. Emily ran her hand over the small bump that had been forming for the last 3 months. If you get the timing process...Yes, Emily was pregnant when Sam phased on her a second time, so Sam really did scare the shit out of her...She knew she was pregnant and wanted to tell him so bad, but was going to wait until Erica was back so she could give the happy news to both of them.

Erica watched as Emily emerged from the bathroom for a second time and said, "You know...Eventually you're going to have to tell Sam...You know so he can feel like a big idiot, say he's sorry a 1000 times and you can forgive him and you guys can get married already." Emily said, "Well alright...as soon as you tell your brother you and Jake have been bumping all over the beaches of La Push...I'll jump in let him know I'm carrying his child...You'll let me know how that works out for you right?"

Erica and Jaci both rolled on the couch laughing...The more pregnant Emily became the better her sense of humor was coming out. And her smart ass side. Erica waited until Emily sat in the reclining chair and she crawled over on her hands and knees and said, "Hello my niece or nephew in there...Stop making mommy nausea...It's not nice to hear her being pukey." Emily chuckled and said, "I don't think they can hear you...and I really don't think they are going to listen...Someone in there obviously doesn't like what I'm eating...I hate morning sickness...So Officially I want this on the record...Next time I get pregnant...Please put a check in the box next to No Morning Sickness...Because I could honestly do without it."

Jaci said, "Not everyone gets morning sickness." Erica said, "Really Doctor?" Jaci chuckled and said, "Yea." Erica said, "And you would know this? Because you've been secretly looking it up on the internet while we're at the school library right?" Jaci said, "No...Because I'm pregnant too." Erica and Emily's mouths fell open as they looked at Jaci. Erica open and closed her mouth several times and then finally said, "Wow...Really?" Jaci giggled and said, "Yup...I'm about 2 months...And it's getting harder to block it out of my mind when I patrol at night with the others.

Erica pointed at Jaci and said, "Paul right?" Jaci laughed and said, "No...King Kong...Of course Paul...Well technically it felt like King Kong...Who else have I been...What did you call it Emily? Bumping?(Emily giggled and nodded) Bumping in the pack?" Erica said, "Wow...That's really all I can say at this point...Wow. So now when I patrol tonight I have to block Emily and now your pregnancy...Damn it...Can you just hit me so hard I get amnesia until you both go into labor." Erica rubbed her temples and said, "This is so not fair...One or the both of you cannot lay this on me...I mean I'm good at keeping secrets in human form...But I'm basically screwed in wolf form." Emily and Jaci were thrown into a fit of giggles as Erica said, "You guys suck."

Erica sat on the foot stool next to the recliner and said, "So...I guess I should probably tell the both of you...I'm pregnant too." Jaci spit water all over and said, "You're lying." Erica smiled and said, "If I'm lying I'm dying." Emily's hand came over her mouth and said, "Holy shit...Sam's baby sister isn't such a baby anymore...Wow...And he doesn't even know you and Jake...Wow...WAIT does Jake know?" Erica sucked in her bottom lip and shook her head no. Erica said, "I just found out last night...Do you know how hard it is to hide a pregnancy test in my pocket from Sam."

Jaci and Emily both shook their heads no...Erica laughed as she pointed to her ears and said, "HELLO...Dog ears...Sam could hear a spider fart...I swear to God!" Emily and Jaci were now rolling with laughter as Emily nodded and said, "You're right...His sense of hearing is impeccable...He could hear a ant break wind." Jaci said, "Wow...Now I have to wonder...How the hell all three of those guys managed to get the three of us pregnant at the same time." Emily cheekily said, "A lot of good aim would be my guess."

Erica said, "I was going to tell Jake tonight after patrol, but sitting here knowing the three of us are all pregnant I'm gonna have to call Sam and tell him I can't patrol tonight...there's no way I can block the three of us...no way in hell. How am I gonna tell Sam and Jake." Emily said, "Easily...Take a deep breath and said honey...I'm pregnant...And then go to your brother and say...You've always wanted to be an uncle right?" Erica busted out laughing and said, "Somehow I don't see that coming off the best way."

Erica called her brother and told him something really important came up and she couldn't' patrol and asked him to cover for her while the three girls sat locked in Jaci's house trying to figure out just exactly how to tell the guys...It was going to be interesting...Oh yea...It was definitely going to be interesting.


	15. Ch 15 Safe From Danger

**Chapter 15** - Safe From Danger

Paul looked at Jaci like she'd grown a second head and said, "Uhhhh...What?" Erica couldn't help but snort out a laugh and said, "Way to come back Paul." Jaci shot a glare at Erica and she got quiet again. Paul looked at Jaci and then looked her up and down and said, "You're not screwing with me are you...You're really...You really are...Ummm." Jaci said, "You can say it Paul...It's not like it's a disease or something." Paul chuckled a little and said, "Wow...Really?" Jaci couldn't help but laugh and said, "Erica said the same thing."

The girls couldn't hold their giggles in...They'd finally decided to just call the guys over to Jaci's one by one...Paul was the first to arrive...Paul said, "And you're sure right?" Jaci couldn't help but laugh as she said, "I'm 2 months. Can't be anymore sure then that." Paul nodded and said, "Right." Paul's pink tongue came out and snaked along his bottom lip...Suddenly he grabbed Jaci and pulled her against his hard body and captured her lips. Jaci relaxed against his body and let him take over. When they pulled away Jaci said, "So..." Paul said, "So...Can we have a boy?" Jaci leaned again Paul's chest laughing hard.

Jaci said, "So...You're okay with this then?" Paul said, "Why wouldn't I be...Didn't you realize I imprinted on you?" Jaci giggled and said, "I couldn't tell if it was you or the baby..." Paul smiled sheepishly and said, "Yea it was me...I wanted to tell you...But I thought you felt it...And I thought you didn't want to discuss it." Jaci touched Paul's cheek and said, "You maybe a hothead sometimes...but I think we can fix that." Paul said, "Yea...by the way...You just imprinted on me...I felt that." Jaci couldn't help but laugh as he held her in his arms.

Jacob was the second to show up at the house. Erica was standing on Jaci's porch leaning against the railing. Jake jogged up with his shorts and sneakers on and said, "What's up...Embry told me you needed to see me. Are you ok?" Erica said, "Yea...I'm fine...but we really need to talk." Jake said, "What's wrong Erica?" Worry evident on his face as she said, "Well...First kiss me." Jake smirked and said, "You pulled me off patrol to kiss you?" Erica laughed and said, "Just humor me please." Jake laughed as he leaned down and pulled her to him and slowly kissed her lips softly. When he pulled back he noticed the unshed tears in her eyes as she looked into his. Jake grabbed her hands in his and said, "Erica what in the world is going on...You look like you're about to break down in tears."

Erica blinked and the un-shed tears rolled down her cheeks and said, "I have to tell you something...And it's going to change our lives forever..." Jake said, "You're not leaving La Push to go back to Europe are you?" Erica said, "No...I'm never going back to Europe...Well unless your reaction to what I have to say is not good..." Jake chuckled, he loved it when she stalled, he said, "Stubborn ass...Stop stalling and tell me." Erica took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant." Jake stood there staring down at Erica...trying to process what she'd just said to him...He stood there silent. Erica said, "I'll fully understand if you don't want to do this right now...I know you have to take over the Alpha position and bringing a kid in the world right now would just be ridiculous." Jake said, "What do you mean if I don't want to do this...You're telling me you're having my baby and you think I don't want to."

Erica said, "I don't...I know it's a lot to drop on someone...I mean hell we haven't even told Sam about us and now to drop that and the fact I'm pregnant on him I don't know what he'll do." Jake said, "Well...First things first...I'm in. Completely...I told you I loved you and you already know the first night we made love on the beach we imprinted on each other. You standing here telling me your carrying my child just seals our fate more complete." Jake said, "So how long do we have to tell Sam?" Erica giggled and said, "Approximately 8 months...give or take a few weeks." Jake said, "So...What kind of excuse can we come up with before you start showing and I can say is was like a sex rescue mission." Jake held onto Erica as they both laughed.

Sam walked up to Jaci's house...Not sure what the heck Embry was talking about...As he got closed he noticed Erica sitting on the front porch with Jake. Sam said, "Are you supposed to be patrolling tonight Jake?" Jake said, "Yea...Momentary break...It seems Erica had something to say to me...And wanted to do it face to face...By the way we've been dating for the last couple of months...Just so you know." Sam said, "I knew that...Shouldn't leave your mind open to wonder so much when you phase." Erica said, "Go on into the house, Emily is waiting for you in the living room." Sam nodded as he stepped into the house.

Jake kissed Erica's forehead and then lips and said, "There I told him the hard part the rest is up to you...and he's right I have to get back on patrol." Erica laughed and said, "Thanks a lot wolf boy." Jake chuckled as he opened the front door and said, "Paul c'mon we have to get back on patrol." Sam watched as Paul and Jaci walked out of Jaci's kitchen and Sam said, "Is everyone having a momentary break?" Paul grinned as he pulled Jaci behind him and to the porch...He kissed her lips one more time and took off into the woods with Jake. As Jaci and Erica made themselves comfortable on the porch swing. Erica said, "So...Do you think she told him yet?" Jaci opened her mouth to say something...

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

Jaci said, "I do now." The girls giggled and enjoyed the cool night air.

Meanwhile inside Emily was giggled like crazy...Sam stood there with his mouth gaped open staring at her. She finally put her hand under his chin and pushed his mouth closed. Sam put his hands out and was a little scared to touch her...Sam said, "How far along are you?" Emily smiled and said, "3 months." Sam counted back and figured it all out in his head and said, "Jesus...Em...Why didn't you tell me...That's why you left isn't it?" Emily said, "Yes...I was scared to death...You have no idea how terrified I was exactly...We've waited so long to get married and then I find out I'm pregnant...I figured great a reason to literally rush the marriage finally...and you almost took it all away."

Sam hit his knees in front of Emily and said, "I almost ruined it all...Em...I'm so sorry...I don't care anymore...I'll step down from the pack, Jake can take over as the alpha...I'm completely devoting the rest of my life to you and our child...No more phasing, unless it's absolutely necessary...I swear on the life of our child and on the sanctity of our marriage vows...When we take them." Emily squatted down and said, "Listen here...Jake and Paul are going to need your help too...I know you probably don't want to hear this...Jaci and Erica are both pregnant as well. So no more patrolling for them...They have to be kept safe in their homes..." Sam said, "Erica...My baby sister? I'm gonna be an uncle?" Emily chuckled and said, "And a father. Think you can handle all this at once?" Sam said, "Hell Yes."

Once the girls had been imprinted on from a wolf, they gave up their heart, mind, body and soul...from then on out it was the guys jobs to keep them safe from danger.

The End


End file.
